Di Taman Kota
by khei-chan
Summary: Di Taman Kota semua terjadi. Kenangan-kenangan indah yang mereka lalui bersama. Sebuah janji yang terucap, akankah terpenuhi? Apakah tuhan akan tega melihat mereka merasa terluka dan menderita? Bahkan, dengan do'a yang tanpa sengaja terucap dari mereka di tempat yang sama? / "Sasuke… Aku merindukanmu…" / "Aku mencintaimu." / Twoshort / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Dia, terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba. Nafasnya masih memburu, dengan keringat yang membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia menengok tempat tidur di samping kanan. _Sapphire_ miliknya membulat setelahnya. Tampak berkilau. Tanpa dilihat dengan jelas pun, bukan kilatan kebahagiaan yang terpatri disana. Melainkan kilatan dari air mata yang tiba-tiba saja hadir menggenang di sudut kelopak mata.

Kosong. Tempat yang biasa hadir seseorang itu tidak ia lihat siapapun disana saat ini. Ia menyingkap selimut lalu dengan terburu berdiri dari ranjang tanpa peduli dengan penampilan, ia langsung berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om MasaKishi**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru**  
**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (?)**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : BL, GJ, Pasaran, Abal, typo(s), penuh flashback yang gak dikasih keterangan, ANGST!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam di tangannya entah menunjukkan pukul berapa. Ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia terus berjalan entah kemana kakinya membawa. Tanpa sengaja dirinya beberapa kali menabrak para pejalan kaki lain di trotoar. Semakin ia berjalan lebih jauh, tampaknya suasana semakin ramai. Tersadar dengan sekeliling, Naruto mengerjap bingung saat dirinya berada di pusat kota.

Ia melihat jam dinding besar yang tercantel apik di salah satu gedung tertinggi—namun tidak terlalu tinggi—di seberang jalan. Pukul 02.30 pagi. Tapi kenapa di sekelilingnya masih ramai? Oh, ia baru saja ingat. Saat melihat tulisan "Selamat Tahun Baru" di salah satu baliho yang ia lihat. Rupanya tahun baru.

Naruto menatap sendu ke arah salah satu bangku panjang di bawah pohon yang ada di depannya. Ia kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk taman kota. Ia mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya. Mengelus senderan berbahan kayu warna coklat dengan sangat lembut, menyalurkan perasaannya berharap itu adalah seorang yang dirindukannya.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya lirih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat berharap bisa menahan rintihan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku sudah disini. Aku datang Sasuke. Kau dimana?" tubuhnya bergetar, semakin hebat bersamaan dengan isakan yang akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat bersejarah baginya. Ia ingat saat itu, sangatlah ingat. Saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda _raven_ itu. Mereka masih kecil.

"_Hiks… kaa-chan.. hiks.. kaa-chan dimana?" Seorang anak kecil menangis tersedu memanggil ibunya. Ia terus menangis saat orang yang sedari tadi di panggilnya tak kunjung datang. "Naru takut.. hiks.. kaa-chan.." ia merasa sangat takut. Apalagi sama sekali tak ada orang yang mau membantunya menemukan sang ibu._

_Ia masih saja tak berhenti menangis saat seseorang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya._

"_Hey, kamu kenapa?" tanya anak itu._

_Sang bocah berhenti menangis untuk sesaat. Mendongak untuk melihat ke samping. Melihat mata oniks seorang bocah lain di depannya dengan iris biru bundarnya yang terlihat berkilat oleh air mata._

_Sementara sang bocah oniks menunggu jawaban bocah imut di depannya. Mata biru bulat sembam dan pipi chuby yang memerah habis menangis, sungguh lucu. Tak mendapat jawaban, sang oniks memandang heran bocah di depannya. _

_Naruto kembali terisak saat mengingat ibunya lagi._

"_Hey, berhenti menangis cengeng!" sang bocah berambut raven berkata refleks ingin menghentikan tangisan bocah lain di depannya itu, namun entah karena dirinya yang salah memilih kata atau bocah pirang itu yang terlalu sensitif sehingga sang bocah cengeng semakin keras menangis._

"_Huwaaaaa…. Naru tidak cengeng… kaa-chaa—mfhh," sang raven buru-buru membekap mulut si bocah cengeng, sebelum dirinya dipandangi oleh orang-orang—disangka pelaku kejahatan._

"_Diamlah, kalau kamu tidak cengeng, berhentilah menangis." ucap si raven. Oniksnya menatap tajam biru sang bocah cengeng. Bocah itu pun mengangguk paham, namun masih dengan terisak. "Jangan terisak!" tambahnya._

_Naruto menunduk dalam, hanya berani menuruti perintah bocah asing itu._

"_Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya bocah oniks saat Naruto sedikit tenang._

"_Naruto tersesat saat mau pipis. Kaa-chan tidak tahu Naruto mau pipis." Naruto mengadu dengan wajah ingin menangis._

_Pluk!_

_Naruto menatap bingung, dan membiarkan tangan si bocah mengacak rambutnya pelan._

"_Berapa umurmu."_

"_7 tahun."_

"_Kita seumuran. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu menemukan ibumu, jadi jangan cengeng. Ayo!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto._

"_E-eh? U-um! A-aku Uzumaki Naruto."_

Saat itu, ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya. Ya, Sasuke adalah kekasihnya, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Di taman ini pula, pertama kali mereka menyandang gelar sepasang kekasih. Ia tentu saja masih ingat bagaimana kekasihnya itu mengutarakan perasaan padanya. Ia ingin sekali tersenyum mengingatnya.

Tapi? Kenapa hanya air mata yang turun melalui pipinya? Kenapa hatinya sangat sakit mengingat kenangan indah yang justru seharusnya membuat bahagia?

"_Ada apa kau mengajaku bertemu disini Sasuke?"_

_Sesosok pemuda pirang yang baru saja menduduki bangku di taman kota, langsung memberikan pertanyaan pada pemuda raven yang sudah sejak beberapa menit—tidak, mungkin jam mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu disana. Menanti sosok si pirang._

"_Hn," Sasuke bergumam singkat tanpa melirik pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya._

"_Hey, Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya cemas. Ia melongok untuk melihat raut wajah si raven. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat datar, Sasuke kini tampak cemas dan ragu, pucat seperti orang kelaparan. Tingkah pemuda itu juga aneh, tidak seperti biasa. Jarang sekali Sasuke yang bersikap ala-ala pangeran es sadis-suka-menghina itu tidak langsung menghina dirinya._

_Naruto bingung. Sasuke tidak tampak seperti Sasuke. Ia yang sejak kecil berteman dengan pemuda oniks itu—tepatnya sejak kejadian tersesat, Naruto belum pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Bertingkah aneh, tidak selayaknya Uchiha._

"_Ekhm," Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya. Sang Uzumaki semakin bingung._

"_Dobe, ekhm—maksudku Naruto," Sasuke menatap intens manik safir Naruto membuat sang pemilik permata indah itu semakin bingung. "aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Naruto?"_

_Biru itu membulat, nampak semakin indah. Sasuke harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban yang akan terlontar dari si pirang. Tanpa sadar ia meremat tangan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah ia genggam. Kemudian meminta maaf setelah sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan._

"_Um!" Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengagguk antusias. "Tentu, Sasuke." Ucapnya._

_Sasuke terkejut. Rona merah samar terlihat di pipinya. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali ke tampang cool-nya. _

"_Untuk maaf, atau…"_

"_Untuk atau ... " Naruto nyengir, "Hehe.. aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Kembali rona merah dapat Naruto lihat di pipi Sasuke, sejurus kemudian rona itu telah berpindah ke pipinya yang kini menempel di dada bidang sang terkasih. Dan, mereka berpelukan cukup lama._

Naruto tersenyum getir. Tak merasa bahagia seperti seharusnya. Air mata tak kunjung berhenti dari pelupuk.

"Kau sudah berjanji Sasuke… kau sudah berjanji." Ucapnya serak. Ia merosot dari bangku taman, terduduk lemas di tanah saat sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada bangku taman.

"Tapi kau bohong! Kau tidak datang! Kau bohong Sasuke! KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU BRENGSEK?!" teriaknya penuh emosi yang mendalam—terasa memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengar. Pada kenyataannya, tak ada yang peduli. Tentu saja, karena sudah tak ada siapapun di sekitar sana. Sepi. Hanya dirinya. Bersama kenangan indah yang berubah haluan menjadi belati yang terus mengiris dan mengoyak hatinya.

Tanpa pemuda yang dicintainya. Tanpa Sasuke. Sendiri. Yah, Naruto hanya sendiri.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak, penuh kesakitan.

.

"_Menunggu lama Dobe?" pemuda itu datang dengan ejekan seperti biasanya, menghampiri Naruto yang kini menunggunya._

_Si pirang mendengus, melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tampak kusut. "Kau kusut." Komentarnya._

"_Hanya kurang tidur." Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping si pemuda._

"_Memikirkan sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya khawatir._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku selalu memikirkanmu."_

_Naruto kembali mendengus. Sasuke memang pandai sekali mengalihkan perhatian saat Naruto merasa khawatir, untuk membuat dirinya tenang._

"_Apa kau akan berlibur dua minggu sebelum tahun baru ini?" Naruto bertanya. Ia sangat berharap jika mereka bisa bersama saat tahun baru. Kesibukan mereka masing-masing membuat mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jika bukan karena adanya telephone dan Sasuke yang merupakan anggota polisi intel sehingga bisa menyelinap menemui sang direktur—Naruto—yang selalu sibuk, pastilah mereka tidak akan pernah bisa berkomunikasi. Dan Naruto sangat berharap memiliki kesempatan bersama Sasuke._

"_Aku pun berharap demikian, tapi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Sasuke menjawab._

"_Pentingkah?"_

"_Sangat. Mungkin. Ada pergerakkan aneh di Suna, aku harus menyelidikinya disana. Ada yang bilang disana tengah dijadikan markas besar para mafia, aku harus menyelidiki mereka."_

_Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. "Kau bercanda?"_

_Sang kekasih hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa."_

"_Tapi itu sangat berbahaya Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan tugas itu pada yang lainnya saja?!"_

"_Naruto, aku tidak boleh melepas tanggung jawabku begitu saja, apa lagi melimpahkannya pada orang lain." Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi sang kekasih dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa manik biru indah sang kekasih bertemu dengan oniksnya. _

"_Dengar, Naruto. Aku akan baik-baik saja, mengerti? Jangan terlalu khawatir. Lagipula aku tidak sendiri, banyak orang yang ikut bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu Dobe." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto, hangat. Sedangkan si pirang hanya bisa pasrah, walaupun sedikit saja tidak hilang rasa takut, khawatir, dan tidak rela di hatinya._

"_Kapan?" Naruto bertanya._

_Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan, yang jelas aku akan kembali Naruto. Saat tahun baru nanti, berjanjilah untuk menemuiku disini, aku pasti sudah ada disini, aku janji akan menemuimu."_

_Naruto menangis tertahan, ia tidak boleh egois. Ia harus percaya pada Sasuke. Baiklah. "Janji?"_

"_Aku janji Naruto."_

"_Janji akan kembali?" _

"_Aku janji. Jadi?"_

"_Ya, aku janji akan datang kesini." Naruto memeluk sang kekasih erat. Berharap kehangatan yang mereka bagi bisa mengurangi kekhawatirannya._

"MANA JANJIMU BRENGSEK!" Malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam berdua. Menyatu dalam sebuah kehangatan cinta.

Tak ia sangka malam itu adalah malam terakhirnya bersama Sasuke. Ia bahkan belum lupa saat di pagi harinya sang kekasih mengucapkan kalimat cinta berkali-kali. Kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu Naruto, selamanya.' Masih terngiang di kepalanya saat mereka berada di pintu rumah, ia hanya memaksakan senyum.

Sungguh. Ia menyesal. Ia telah mengantarkan Sasuke. Naruto bahkan tak mencegah Sasuke saat mobil dinas itu meninggalkan pekarangan. Semakin menjauh darinya.

Hingga sehari setelahnya ia mendapatkan kabar dari kepolisian, bahwa mereka yang ditugaskan bersama Sasuke—termasuk Sasuke sendiri telah tewas saat kelompok mafia itu mengetahui keberadaan para polisi tersebut. Tak sempat melawan, para polisi langsung tertangkap dan ditembak mati. Kemudian, jasadnya di buang ke arah sungai.

Jasad salah seorang polisi itu ditemukan oleh seorang kakek tua yang tengah memancing. Jasad itu pucat, penuh dengan luka tembak. Dan mayat itu adalah…

Sasuke-nya.

"Sasuke, jawab aku!" lirihnya. "Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tidak kembali? Kenapa aku tidak mencegahmu?" air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Penyesalan yang sangat mendalam hinggap di hatinya.

Selama ini dirinya berusaha tegar. Mencoba melakukan apapun seperti biasa. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Di lubuk hatinya ia tidak rela. Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan. Ia tak ingin sendirian. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan kekasih yang sangat di cintainya. Ia tidak ingin, Sasuke-nya pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya, untuk selama-lamanya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, saat rindu tak tertahankan melanda hatinya. Ia rapuh, ia hancur. Ia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Ia merindukan pelukan hangat kekasihnya. Ia merindukan suaranya. Ia merindukan usapan tangannya, wajahnya, nafasnya, cintanya. Ia merindukan segalanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya.

"Sasuke…" suaranya serak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "aku kedinginan… peluk aku…" bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, air mata kembali jatuh dari safirnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kakinya yang tertekuk.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajah penuh beban itu di dalam celah antara badan dan lututnya. "Hiks…" isakan lirih lolos dari bibir pucatnya.

"Sasuke…" air mata turun semakin deras tertarik gravitasi bumi, tubuhnya masih bergetar. "Hiks.. Aku… merindukanmu Sasuke…"

"Aku merindukanmu.." semakin berharap, Naruto semakin merasakan rindu yang hebat dari hatinya. Getaran kecil dihatinya semakin besar, dikala rindu yang ia rasakan tak kunjung terobati. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke. Ia ingin bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya. Walau hanya dalam mimpi pun tidak apa, sekali saja.

_Kami-sama…_

_Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya…_

_Memeluknya…_

_Dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya…_

_Walau hanya dalam mimpi…_

_Asalkan, rindu ini terobati…_

Naruto bangkit, dengan tubuh bergetar ia berjalan. Pergi meninggalkan taman penuh kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Taman yang membuat hatinya semakn sakit, semakin hancur. Membuat rindu di dalam hatinya semakin membuncah, ingin membunuhnya.

Naruto berjalan, semakin menjauh, meninggalkan kenangan di belakangnya dengan, kosong.

Tidak mengetahui sesosok tak terlihat oleh safirnya, yang merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya. Sedari tadi mencoba untuk mengelus punggungnya, mencoba terus bicara. Ingin sekali memeluk tubuh bergetar itu, untuk mengobati kerinduan yang sama besarnya dengan yang sosok itu rasakan. Namun apa daya ketika dirinya hanyalah sesosok arwah tak kasat mata yang masih berkeliaran di dunia.

Ya sosok itu merasakan semua yang Naruto rasakan.

Sosok itu memandang kepergian Naruto dengan sedih, lalu berpaling kearah tangannya yang gagal berfungsi untuk menyentuh sang terkasih, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari manik yang ia sukai.

Seandainya Naruto masih tetap di taman itu. Angin besar yang tiba-tiba bertiup kencang membawa bisikan penuh cinta sekaligus penderitaan, akan sampai di telinganya. Naruto akan mendengar bisikan itu.

Bisikan lirih dari sosok tak terlihat itu.

Sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Kekasihnya.

"_Aku datang Dobe, aku tak mengingkari janjiku. Aku… mencintaimu…_

_Naruto.."_

_Kami-sama…_

_Ijikanlah aku menyentuhnya…_

_Memeluknya…_

_Untuk mengobati rasa rindunya…_

_Aku tidak ingin, _

_melihatnya terluka…_

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

Dua buah do'a tulus dari lubuk hati yang dalam. Di sebuah taman kota tempat kenangan. Akankah menghasilkan kebahagiaan?

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Sasuke yang masih memandang punggung kekasihnya yang berjalan lurus dengan punggung penuh beban dan terlihat hampa, tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga.

Oniksnya membelalak saat melihat mobil sedan hitam yang melaju kencang. Mengarah ke tempat Naruto yang memang ada di tengah jalan.

"NARUTOO…"

Sasuke berteriak kencang. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan sang kekasih. Walau ia tahu hal itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali. Sia-sia. Namun, ia akan berusaha.

.

.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Tubuhnya membeku. Beberapa saat lalu, sepoi angin sedikit kencang bertiup ke arahnya. Bersamaan dengan teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara itu…

Suara yang ia rindukan.

Suara dari, Sasuke.

Kekasihnya…

_CKITTTTTTT!_

_BRUKH!_

Matanya membelalak, saat benda keras menghantam tubuh bagian belakangnya. Naruto terpental ke pinggir jalan sebelum terguling guling hingga kepalanya membentur pinggir trotoar.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto mati rasa hingga pandangannya memutih dan kemudian, gelap.

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**[Edited]**


	2. Chapter 2

_CKITTTTTTT!_

_BRUKH!_

_Matanya membelalak, saat benda keras menghantam tubuh bagian belakangnya. Naruto terpental ke pinggir jalan sebelum terguling guling hingga kepalanya membentur pinggir trotoar._

_Seluruh tubuh Naruto mati rasa hingga pandangannya memutih dan kemudian, gelap._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om MasaKishi**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru**  
**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (?)**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : BL, GJ, Pasaran, Abal, typo(s), penuh flashback yang gak dikasih keterangan, ANGST!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata _tan_ yang tengah terpejam itu bergerak-gerak kesana-kemari menandakan tengah terjadi sesuatu di alam bawah sadar sang pemilik. Entah itu kejadian indah, menyenangkan, menegangkan atau bahkan menakutkan. Mungkin salah satu dari hal itu tengah dialami oleh sang pemilik kelopak _tan_ itu. Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Naruto.."_

Naruto yang entah sedang berada dimana—di alam bawah sadarnya—mendengar bisikan yang memanggil namanya, begitu lembut. Perasaan panik, khawatir dan takut entah karena apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba menghilang ketika ia mendengar bisikan lembut itu. Entah dimana, bisikan yang seharusnya terdengar lirih justru terasa sangat keras di telingaya.

"_Naruto.."_ kembali Naruto mendengar bisikan yang memaggil namanya. Siapa?

Naruto melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, semakin terang ketika cahaya itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menutupinya dengan siku sebelah kanan ketika dirasa matanya tidak mampu menerima input yang terlalu besar, namun cahaya yang ia lihat tetap terus mendekat, dan—

—sesuatu yang hangat ia rasakan di pipinya.

"_Naruto?!" _disertai suara lembut yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Namun tidak berbisik untuk kali ini, melainkan sedikit berteriak terdengar cukup panik.

Ya, Naruto dapat melihat seseorang di atasnya berwajah begitu panik. Ia bahkan sampai merasakan tepukan di pipinya berkali-kali. Tidak sakit memang. Namun cukup untuk membuatnya berhasil memfokuskan pandangannya yang semula buram—samar-samar. Hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa gerangan seorang yang telah menghawatirkannya hingga panik seperti itu.

Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing bagi Naruto.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto berteriak terkejut bangkit dari posisinya yang semula berbaring setelah pandangannya benar-benar kembali normal. Apa Naruto tidak salah melihat kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya? Bukankah—?

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang berada di hadapannya adalah kekasihnya, orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Safir-nya beralih menatap paha pria itu yang baru saja ia jadikan bantalan saat tidak sadarkan diri. Dan rasanya memang sama seperti ketika ia tidur di pangkuan Sasuke-nya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua pipi milik sang terkasih untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Pria di hadapannya itu hanya memberikan senyum lembutnya kepada Naruto disertai tangan yang menangkup kedua tangan miliknya. Seketika perasaan hangat dan haru menelusup ke dalam lubuk hati Naruto. Ia memeluk erat sosok di hadapannya seolah takut jika pria itu kembali menghilang. Atau bukan seolah lagi, karena Naruto memang sangat takut jika kekasihnya benar-benar menghilang kembali.

Saat ini ia merasa sangat-sangat bahagia hingga tak ada patah kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Hanya isak penuh kebahagiaan yang terdengar dari bibir pucat yang bergetar itu.

Sasuke merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh pria di pelukannya saat ini. Sangat bahagia. Perasaan rindu yang sangat hebat telah terobati dengan dirinya yang bisa memeluk erat sang kekasih. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya apalagi ketika dirasa punggung pria di pelukannya saat ini bergetar dengan hebat. Sasuke mengusapnya lembut. Berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan ia disini bersama si pirang.

Sasuke benar-benar sangat berterimakasih kepada _kami-sama_ yang telah mengabulkan do'anya. Walaupun hanya sebentar ia dapat memeluk pria bersurai pirang di dekapannya ini, ia tetap merasa bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan. Ia benar-benar sangat bersyukur. Ia bahagia—sangat.

Sasuke terus mengusap punggung milik Naruto ketika sasana nyaman melingkupi mereka. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kenyamannan yang mereka ciptakan tersebut. Rindu yang beberapa saat lalu terasa membunuh seakan ada senjata pemusnah yang langsung membinasakan itu semua. Bagaikan mendapati hujan di padang gurun.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sudah cukup tenang untuk bertanya.

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi?"

"Mungkin—entahlah."

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke yang terdengar ambigu, membuat Naruto yang baru saja terpejam menikmati usapan lembut Sasuke pada surai pirangnya melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang pria _raven_. Naruto menatap meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum teduh ke arahnya.

Melihat senyum di wajah pria itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak siap kalau-kalau jawaban yang pria itu berikan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya ketika dirinya bertanya. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya dan kembali menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan sang kekasih.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia kembali mengusap helaian halus milik kekasihnya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto kembali membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Aku baru saja bermimpi buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk kau tahu?" Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab dan menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya. Walaupun sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan pria itu ceritakan. Namun ia memilih mendengarkan dan mengusap-usap dengan lembut surai milik si pirang.

"Aku memimpikanmu meninggalkanku—untuk selamanya." Naruto menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan berbicara. "Di dalam mimpiku, kau bertugas di Suna untuk menyelidiki pergerakan para mafia. Tetapi kau sendiri justru terbunuh oleh para mafia itu sebelum melakukan pergerakan. Dan bodohnya, saat kau meminta izin untuk pergi ke Suna waktu itu, aku mengizinkannya."

Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengar cerita tentang 'mimpi' yang baru saja dialami oleh Naruto tersebut. Namn ia memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Jika saja aku tidak mengizinkannya, mungkin di dalam mimpiku itu, kau masih hidup Sasuke."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Itu sudah menjadi takdirku Naruto." Sasuke memutuskan untuk menimpali.

Naruto merasa aneh denganucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke membuat perasaan tidak nyaman menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Namun ia masih ingin melanjutkan sesi ceritanya.

"Di dalam mimpiku itu, sebelum pergi ke Suna kau telah berjanji padaku Sasuke. Kau berjanji kepadaku untuk menemuimu yang menungguku di taman. Taman ini."

_**Deg!**_

Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Ia bahkan baru tersadar jika dirinya dan Sasuke sedang berada di Taman Kota tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu saat tahun baru. Namun suasananya sangat berbeda. Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa bukan di siang hari, matahari pun tidak ada, namun sekelilingnya terasa begitu terang seperti ada cahaya yang entah berasal darimana menerangi mereka hingga tidak tampak seperti malam hari. Naruto sedikit mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Dan kau malah kembali dalam keadaan tak bernyawa sebelum tahun baru datang. Membuatmu tidak bisa menepati janji yang kau buat sendiri itu. Kau tahu perasaanku saat hancur saat itu?"

_**Deg!**_

Lagi! Perasaan aneh merayap di hatinya. Entah mengapa perasaan yang ia rasakan saat itu tidaklah seperti mimpi. Sama sekali tidak terasa seperti mimpi. Ia masih ingat bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dan itu nyata!

_**Deg! Deg!**_

Jantng Naruto berdegup semakin kencang. Perasaan aneh dan takut kembali merasuki hatinya. Membuanya semakin gusar dan tidak nyaman. Walaupun ia memilih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku berniat mengingkari janjiku untuk datang waktu itu, mengingat kaupun juga tidak mungkin bisa menepati janjimu. Tetapi aku bermimpi buruk dan membuatku datang ke taman. Dan, kau sama sekali tidak menepati janjimu!"

Emosi Naruto tiba-tiba membuncah dan ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Menunjuk-nunjuk kesal wajah sang kekasih. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Kau! Kau tahu tidak, kalau kau telah membuatku berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila karena merindukanmu? Dan—dan berlari ke tengah jalan—hinga-hinga.. membuatku tertabrak..?"

Safir milik Naruto membulat sepenuhnya. Ia mengingat dengan sangat jelas ketika itu ia berlari di tengah jalan dan tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang menabraknya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika menghatam logam berjalan ditambah aspal jalan masih dapat ia rasakan bagaimana sennsasinya. Dan rasanya sangat nyata kala itu!

Menyadari segala ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan semuanya. Ia memilih membuka suara. "Aku sudah menepati jajiku sekarang _Dobe_! Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak menepati janjiku waktu itu. Aku datang dan mennggumu. Tetapi kau tidak bisa melihatku, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?! Itu hanya mimpiku kenapa kau sok tahu tentang'Sasuke' di mimpiku?" Naruto tahu hal ini benar-benar aneh tetapi ia masih berusaha menyangkal.

"Kau tidak perlu menyangkal Naruto. Kau tentu tahu kalau aku sudah meninggal. Dan, tentu saja kau tidak tahu aku datang saat itu hingga kau berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanyalah arwah penasaran yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia. Aku juga tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

Sasuke tersenyum, menautkan jari-jari tangannya dengan Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia sekarang, karena aku bisa menyentuhmu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto bertanya tanpa sadar setelah mendengarkan pejelasa Sasuke. Ia juga senang ketika mendengar Sasuke menepati janji waktu itu. Tetapi ia juga merasakan sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini—terjadi? A-apa aku sudah—meninggal?"

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh melihat Naruto yag melotot horor. Niatnya untuk mengsili si pria tidak tertahankan.

"Mungkin, siapa tahu?"

"EEHH?!"

Sasuke tertawa. Hal yang sangat jarang pria itu lakukan semasa hidup.

"Tidak. Kau masih hidup. Berterimakasihlah kepada _kami-sama _yang telah mengabulkan do'a kita—jika kau juga berdo'a—karena _Dia_ telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu dan meneepati jajiku walaupn hanya sebentar. Kau juga harus bersyukur Naruto." Sasuke menjelaskan setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

"Setelah ini aku tidak lagi menjadi arwah penasaran yang masih tinggal di dunia karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Aku akan kembali ke sisi-Nya. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi kanan milik Naruto. Tatapan lembutnya membuat Naruto tidak bisa merespon. Menghipnotis.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu hingga terinterupsi oleh bunyi lonceng yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Begitu keras, namun terdengar merdu dan membuat nyaman. Sasue berdiri dari duduknya. " Saatnya aku pergi."

Naruto tersadar dari bunyi lonceng yang menghipnotis, ia meraih tangan Sasuke mencegahnya untuk pergi. Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan yang memegangnya. Lonceng yang berbunyi menggema semakin keras di sekeliling mereka. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi, Naruto."

"Biarkan aku ikut bersamamu."

Sasuke tersenyum, sangat lembut.

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak bisa menentang kuasa Tuhan. Kau juga harus kembali Naruto."

"Tapi—"

Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Tidak membiarkan pria it melajutkan ucapannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk menatapnya.

"Kau harus menerima takdirmu, begitupun denganku. Kau harus kembali dan aku juga harus pergi." Gerakan menuntun dari sang _raven_ membuat Naruto berdiri disaat jemari mereka bertautan.

"Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ingatlah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Aku—"

Ucapan Naruto kembali terpotong, kali ini oleh Sasuke yang mencium bibirnya. Sangat lembut. Membuat Naruto mabuk. Ciuman mereka bertahan hingga cahaya putih yang entah sejak kapan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke semakin terang dan membuat tubuh milik sang pria turut menghilang bersama dengan sang cahaya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke."

**OWARI**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"A-ku.."

Di dalam ruangan serba putih berbau obat menyengat—khas rumah sakit, gumaman lirih dari seorang pria berambut pirang yang terbaring lemah di ranjang terdengar. Pria yang telah mengalami koma selama satu minggu akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya itu hampir akan dinyatakan meninggal, dan dokterpun akan melepas segala peralatan medis yang membantu hidup sang pria jika saja sang tersangka yang menabraknya tidak bersih keras untuk menolaknya.

Tidak ada yang mengira keajaiban akan datang pada pria itu. Termasuk susuter yang tengah mengecek peralatan medis dan kondisi si pirang.

"A-ku.. ju-ga men-cintai-mu Sa-sasuke."

Namun tidak setelah sang suster mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri suara—untuk kedua kalinya—dari sang pria yang hampir menemui ajalnya. Lantas ia segera menghubungi dokter dan sang penabrak yang sukarela mau bertanggung jawab.

Uzumaki Naruto telah melewati masa komanya. Mendapatkan keajaiban yang tidak seorangpun ada yang tahu.

Di Taman Kota.

**END OMAKE**

* * *

YAY gak nyangka bisa namatin ini pik.. omakenya GJ yah? (tehehe :v)  
Saya tahu ini pik saya buat tahun lalu pas tahun baru. Tapi saya membiarkannya terbengkalai hingga tahun baru lagi :v  
Maafkan saya, waktu itu saya sedang punya masalah dan di tambah kena WB berkepanjangan. Dan entah kenapa hari ini beneran lagi _mood_ banget buat ngelanjut semua cerita di akun ffn ini. Saya pilih ngelanjut pik ini dulu karena niatnya dari awal emang _twoshot_. Biar langsung tamat. Berhubung tahun baru udah deket juga :v

Informasi: Pik ini terinspirasi dari novel (lupa judul ama pengarangnya) yang intinya tentang cewek yang jatuh dari tangga trus jadi bisa ngeliat roh gitu. trus ada tiga roh yang jadi temen si cewek ini. Niatnya pik ini dulu rada-rada mirip cuma bukan temenan sama roh, cuma udah lupa dulu kekgimana jadi beda total dari alur yang kepikiran dari awal.

BTW, maaf jika pik ini **membosankan** dan **banyak typo(s) **karena keyboard yg udah rada rusak.

Makasih buat yang udah memberikan review **Aiko Vallery**, aradeandra, **alta0sapphire**, **Mikucchi**, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.. yang ngefav **Aiko Vallery**, **Ineedtohateyou**, **alta0sapphire**, **Reika Chitanda**, **Mikucchi**, **ChoShinkyu**, ataupun alert **alta0sapphire**, **Reika** **Chitanda**,** Mikucchi**,** ChoShinkyu**.. Makasih banget minna^^

**BTWTW sayah ngetik pik ini sampai jam segini 03.00 padahal besok saya masih ada US loh~ keren yah?~ awalnya cuma males mau belajar soalnya ulangan besok MENGHAFAL semua, saya paling gak tahan kalau menghafal.. saya pelupa.. jadilah saya meng-update pik ini :v **

**OK malah curcol.. Mind to RnR? *_***


End file.
